Just the beginning Chapter 1: The New Boy
by Soralake
Summary: Haku is the new boy at school and he finds and interest in Ava. She thinks that he is familiar from a dream that she had. They have a relationship together and have many adventures, but will true love conquer all, or can evil prevail? -Spirited Away mov
1. Chapter 1

**Just the beginning**

By Im4Nick

Chapter 1

The New Boy

Beep Beep Beep Bee-

I rolled over and shut off my alarm and then I went back to sleep.

"Ava!! Wake up! You're gonna be late!" my mom said as she shook me awake.

"Alright, alright! I'm going." I said as I slowly got up and went to brush my teeth and get dressed.

By the time I got to school, I just made it to my first hour class. I am a freshman, so most of the time I tried to lay low, but today I couldn't.

"Ava, you're late!" my friend Risa said as I sat down.

"Yeah, well, I was tired." I replied.

Before Risa could reply the teacher started talking.

"Class, today we have a new student. This," the teacher said indicating to the new student, "is Haku."

The class said hi. I didn't.

He had hair that was all straight and green. It went to the end of his chin. He also had green eyes.

Haku smiled and said hi and I glanced up to find Haku look directly at me and I blushed and looked down.

"Haku, you can sit behind Risa." The teacher said.

Oh, great. I thought. Now whenever I look back I'll see him. Risa sat behind me.

When I did glance back, I tried not to look at him, but I couldn't help but take a quick look.

Later at lunch Risa and I were talking about Haku.

"Oh my gosh! Haku is soo cute! Do you think he'd like me? I wonder, well-" Risa was cut off.

"Do you mind if I sit there?" Haku asked as he smiled at me.

I just stared and then said, "Uh, yeah, of course."

"Thanks." Haku replied as he sat down.

Weird, I thought, he seems really familiar! Oh, yeah, he looks like the boy in my dream.

"Ava!" Risa yelled at me.

"Huh? What? Sorry, I zoned out." I replied as I blushed again.

"It's okay, but I was asking you about what you're going to do for your paper?" Risa asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Haku?" Risa asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Well, I'd probably write about meeting new friends. Like you and Ava." Haku replied as he looked at me. I blushed again.

"So, uh where did you move from?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, a far-away place." Haku said, smiling at me.

I smiled back while Risa scowled.

As the week went on, I got to know Haku even more and we became really good friends. Risa didn't really care to hang out with me anymore though.

That afternoon, we were in history and we were going over homework. I hadn't felt too well, the whole day, so I put my head in my arms and closed my eyes. Haku sat next to me, and he realized I wasn't feeling well, so he tried to cover for me.

"Ava! What's this answer?" the teacher asked.

"Nnn…" I said as I looked up with my eyes, and my head still down. "I don't know."

"Ava! Pay attention. And sit up! This isn't nap time." The teacher replied sternly as she called on another student.

"Ava?" Haku asked quietly as he put a hand on my back. "Are you okay?"

"Nn. No." I said.

Haku laid his hand on my forehead and then he called to the teacher.

"Mrs. Zen, I think I should take Ava to the nurse. She's burning up."

"Oh, of course. Feel better soon, dear." Mrs. Zen said as I leaned on Haku for support and we slowly walked downstairs.

Haku walked me to the nurse's office.

"Excuse me, Ava isn't feeling well." Haku said as the nurse looked up.

"Alright, go ahead and lay down, hon, and I'll check on you in a minute." The nurse replied.

Haku helped me to one of the cots.

"Thanks." I said softly.

Haku smiled and then left.

I went home that day and I ended up not going to school the whole next week.

Meanwhile, Haku was miserable at school, being raided by all the girls. One day, he came to visit me. He'd wanted to come earlier but I was too sick that my mom didn't want him to get sick too.

"Ava, Haku's here." My mom said as Haku rushed in.

I opened my eyes and smiled sweetly as Haku took my hand.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm feeling better, thanks." I replied as Haku sat on the edge of my bed.

"So, I probably have a lot of homework to catch up on, right?" I asked.

Haku blushed and replied, "Well, actually I've been doing both our assignments and turning them in for you. I didn't want you to have to worry about it."

"Haku, you shouldn't have! Thank you so much!" I said.

"I have yours for today if you want it." Haku said.

"Sure. Um, can you help me?" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course! I'd be happy to." Haku replied as he came over to the other side of the bed and he sat down and began showing me how to do it.

"Aw, Kelli, they are so adorable together!" my mom said to her friend.

"Yeah, do you think they're dating?" Kelli replied.

"I don't know. Ava never said anything other than saying she met a new friend. Ever since, she and Risa haven't been talking. I have a feeling that a lot of girls could be attracted to him. He definitely is handsome." My mom replied.

"Yeah, it makes me wish that I was a teenager again." Kelli replied.

"I think, Ava has found a true friend." My mom said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The New Couple

Later that night after Haku went home I was about to go to bed when my mom came in.

"Hey hon. How're you feeling?" my mom asked as she sat on my bed.

"Better. Not well enough to go to school yet, but soon. Haku is going to come back tomorrow." I said.

"He seems like a nice young man." My mom replied.

"Yeah, he is." I said.

"Are you dating him?" my mom asked.

"Aww, mom! Come on!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm just wondering!" she replied. "Well, are you?"

"No, mom, we're not." I said as I felt my face get hot.

"Alright, but I don't mind if you do, ya know." Mom replied smiling and getting up.

"Wait! You don't?!" I replied in shock.

"No. Now go to sleep." Mom rpelied and closed the door and turned off the light.

I pondered what she said before I fell asleep and dreamed of Haku.

"So, that's how it works." Haku explained as I finished the math problem.

"Oh, I get it." I said as Haku smiled.

"Great!" he replied.

"Haku," my mom said as she peeked her head in the door. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Sure, why not?" Haku replied smiling.

"Great!" mom replied and shut the door.

"You will?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wanna talk to you more." Haku replied. "Um, can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Haku asked as he locked his gaze on me.

"Y-yes." I said as Haku took my hand and our fingers intertwined as a happy tear fell down my cheek.

In the next couple of days I got much better and the next week on Monday I was finally able to go to school.

"OMG! Ava's back! Is that Haku with her?! Why are they holding hands?? OMG, does she have a boyfriend??" I heard girls saying as Haku and I walked to our class.

"Don't worry about them." Haku said softly in my ear and pulled me closer to him.

We walked into the classroom and walked in.

"Ava! You're back! It's so good to see you!" Mrs. Zen said as she hugged me.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Sorry we're a little early." Haku said to Mrs. Zen.

"Oh, it's fine, dear. I'm happy to have you BOTH back. Haku has kept up his grades for both of you, or so I hear." Mrs. Zen said smiling.

"Oh, yeah, I know if you want me to redo it I wi-" I was cut off.

"Oh no, no sweetheart! It's fine really! I know that you were pretty sick, so don't worry about it!." Mrs. Zen replied smiling.

"Oh, thank you very much, Mrs. Zen! I really appreciate it!" I said as other students came in and Haku and I went to sit down.

"Psst. Ava!" Risa said trying to get my attention.

I turned my head to her. "What?"

"Look, I know that we' haven't really talked for awhile, but I'm glad you're okay." Risa said.

"Thanks." I said.

"So, is it true you're dating Haku?" Risa asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well, that's good. I-uh, hope you're happy. You two make a good couple." Risa said.

"Thanks. It means a lot." I said, smiling at her.

It was like a dream that I got to go out with Haku. He was the nicest gentleman, and he was always there for me after school.

But I guess that dream has to end sometime.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Protecting Loved Ones

The next week I got in a huge fight with Haku. We broke up. But it wasn't because of the reason you might think. The day before someone threatened me and told me that if I didn't break up with Haku, he'd be hurt. So I did what I had to do. I didn't want to fight with Haku and I know he didn't understand, but I had to protect him.

Swish. Swish. I washed my face from the tears before I broke down crying again.

"Ava! What's wrong?" Risa asked as she came into the girl's restroom. "Haku?"

I just kept crying.

"I'll be right back." Risa replied and then she ran to the cafeteria where Haku was. "Haku! What did you do to Ava?!"

"We got into a fight. I don't know what happened." Haku replied.

"Please, go talk to her!" Risa insisted.

Haku just sat there. Risa ran back to the bathroom and then came over to comfort me.

The next couple of weeks, I stayed away from Haku. He tried to talk to me a couple of time, but I kenw I had to stay away. But today, I had to give in.

"Please, Ava, please just talk to me. Did I do something?" Haku asked me as we went over to a corner after school.

"No." I said quietly.

"Then what is it? I don't understand." Haku said.

"I can't tell you." I replied.

"Please, I want to know why you broke up with me." Haku said, putting his hand on my cheek.

"I can't." I said, looking at him. "I wish I could, but I don't want you to get hurt- oh! Crap!"

"Get hurt? What?!" Haku asked, looking surprised.

"Nevermind. I shouldn't have said anything. I've gotta go-" I tried to leave, but Haku held me back.

"Wait, please, Ava…please tell me." Haku said getting quieter.

"A guy told me that if I didn't break up with you, that he'd hurt you. So I broke up with you to protect you." I said as I started crying.

Haku took me in his arms and he let me cry and tried to soothe me.

"Shh. It's alright. Ava, you know that you could have told me, and I could have come up with something." Haku took my face in both hands to look at me.

I just nodded.

'Has this guy contacted you since our fight?" Haku asked.

"No." I replied.

"Good. That means-" Haku was cut off as something was shot into his back. He turned into a dragon then and he growled and put me behind him.

I just started in awe, that the dream I had had before was TRUE.

"So, the legend about you is true." A figure said as Haku growled again. "I am Mangi. You two didn't listen to me, so now you'll pay."

Haku hissed and flew at Mangi and they began dueling. Mangi kept trying to get to me, but Haku held him off, but I could tell that Haku couldn't do it much longer.

_Crash_. Haku was knocked against a wall and went unconscious. Mangi smiled a devious smile as he approached me.

I kept moving back before Mangi was inches from my face before he grabbed me and flung me through the air.

I landed on the floor and I tried to keep my eyes open. I could barely see Mangi walking over to me with the same menacing smile before I felt a breeze and a protective arm went over me. Haku. He growled again and then I let the dark take over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Safe

I woke up and glanced around the room to see my mom sleeping in the chair beside me and my arm connected to a wire.

"M-mom?" I asked, trying to find my voice.

My mom jolted awake and said, "Ava?! Ava!! You're alright! Thank God!"

"Where's Haku?" I asked.

"Oh, he's getting something to eat. He's been by your side for the past few days." My mom replied.

I smiled.

Before I could say anything Haku walked into the room, and when he saw me awake, he rushed over to me.

"Ava, are you alright?" Haku asked with concerned eyes as he placed a hand on my face.

"I'm okay. Are you?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." Haku replied.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Later," Haku said into my ear. "Um, you slipped on a puddle and passed out."

"Oh, right. I remember now." I said as Haku smiled a little.

"Do you wanna get up and move around?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, but I also wanna get out of here." I said.

"They're signing release papers as we speak." My mom interjected.

"Great. I'll get dressed and then Haku can take me for a little walk." I said as I got up.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside." Haku said laying a hand on my cheek before he left.

I quickly got dressed and rushed outside. Haku encircled his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"I'm so glad you're alright. I'm sorry I couldn't have gotten to you sooner." Haku said.

"It's alright. What happened after I passed out?" I asked.

"Well, Mangi tried to grab you again, but I managed to stop him and get rid of him. I dropped him off in a black hole." Haku said as I laughed. Haku smiled a little before we began walking. "I took you here after that. Your mom came soon after."

We walked hand in hand and stopped under a tee when Haku put a hand gently on my cheek before he moved closer and kissed me.

Afterwards, I smiled up at Haku and he smiled back and we continued walking.

Once we got back, mom was waiting for us.

"Ava? You look different. Almost like you're glowing." Mom said as she looked at me with a confused look.

I just smiled as we were released and walked out to the car.

When we got home Haku stayed over for the night and we watched a movie and went to bed.

It was around midnight that Haku snuck into my room.

"Haku?" I asked as I saw someone come in.

"Yeah." Haku lay down beside me. We were silent for a few minutes before I spoke.

"You're really a dragon?" I whispered.

"Yes." Haku replied.

"I had a dream about you before. You were a henchman of Yubaba and you helped a girl named Chihiro." I said in confusion.

"I did." Haku said, smiling at me.

"But how?" I asked in awe.

"Remember, at the end I told Chihiro that I was going to leave Yubaba?" Haku paused, I nodded. "Well, I did and decided to start a new life with humans. I still see Chihiro every once and a while as well.

"Wow. But why did I have the dream?" I asked.

"Because, I was meant to meet you." Haku replied.

"I thought you liked Chihiro." I mumbled.

"Haha, no, we are only friends." Haku replied with a grin.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Now, get some rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Haku said.

I snuggled into Haku's arms and then drifted to sleep, dreaming about the future.

**Note: If you would like me to write a second story about this, please let me know. If you have any ideas also, I would be happy to hear them. This story actually came from a dream I had, so I just had to write it! And this story is actually based from the characters from the 'Spirited Away' movie. I couldn't find it on the list so I had to use 'Spirit.' Anyway, thanks for reading it! ******


End file.
